1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improvement of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/964,559 U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,523, of this applicant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/964,559 U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,523, of this applicant discloses a zero insertion/extraction force integrated circuit socket 50 including an insulating seat body 51 and multiple conductive members 52. The insulating seat body 51 has multiple insertion holes 53. The distance between each two adjacent insertion holes is defined as an insertion pitch P. The multiple conductive members 52 are cut from the same blank and sequentially side by side arranged on the blank. The distance between each two adjacent conductive members 52 is defined as a distribution pitch Pa. The conductive members 52 are respectively inserted in the insertion holes 53 of the seat body 51 for the pins of an integrated circuit to insert therein.
Each conductive member 52 includes an insertion section 57, an electrically connecting section 58 and a clamp section 59. The insertion section 57 is inserted in the insertion hole 53 and fixed therein. The electrically connecting section 58 extends from one end of the insertion section 57 for electrically connecting with a circuit board. One end of the clamp section 59 is integrally connected with the insertion section 57. The other end of the clamp section 59 extends in a direction distal from the electrically connecting section 58 for the pins of an integrated circuit to insert therein.
The clamp section 59 has at least two resilient sections 60 and at least two contact sections 61. One end of the resilient section 60 is integrally connected with the other end of the insertion section 57. The resilient sections 60 are bent corresponding to each other. Each contact section 61 has a first end 61a and a second end 61b. The first end 61a is integrally connected with the other end of the resilient section 60. The resilient sections 60, contact sections 61 or the resilient sections 60 and contact sections 61 are interlaced and distributed on the blank. The distribution pitch is equal to the insertion pitch. Accordingly, the blank can have maximum utility ratio. Also, the conductive members made of the same blank by punching can be fully inserted into the same row of insertion holes of the insulating seat body at one time.
The two contact sections 61 provide a first slope and a second slope near the insertion section 57. The pin of the integrated circuit is first inserted between the inner side of the insertion section 57 and the two contact sections 61. When the integrated circuit slides toward the contact position, the pin of the integrated circuit is guided by the first and second slopes to slide from the insertion section 57 toward the contact sections 61.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a conductive member of zero insertion/extraction force integrated circuit socket. The clamp section of the conductive member has resilient sections, contact sections and bent guide sections. Ones of the contact sections and the guide sections are integrally connected with the resilient ends of the resilient sections, while the others of the contact sections and the guide sections integrally transversely extend from the ones of the contact sections and the guide sections. The pin of the integrated circuit can be smoothly slided into the space between the two opposite contact sections.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above conductive member of the zero insertion/extraction force integrated circuit socket, in which after the insertion section of the conductive member is inserted in the inlay hole, the inlay hole is fully tightly sealed by the insertion section, whereby the soldering tin will not further infiltrate into the insertion hole of the seat body. The electrically connecting section is further 90 degrees bent to form an angle. A small gap is defined between the top face of the bending angle and the bottom face of the periphery of the insertion hole, whereby the soldering tin can enclose the entire electrically connecting section of the conductive member to enhance the soldering effect and increase good product ratio.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above conductive member of the zero insertion/extraction force integrated circuit socket, in which the electrically connecting section integrally extends from one end of the insertion section. The width of the connecting section of the electrically connecting section connecting with the insertion section is smaller than the width of the insertion section, whereby the bending angle can be accurately formed at the connecting section of the electrically connecting section connecting with the insertion section.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above conductive member of the zero insertion/extraction force integrated circuit socket, in which the insertion section further has a projecting section for forcing the electrically connecting section to tightly insert in the insertion hole of the seat body.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: